


Back To Nature

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hates camping.  But that's OK because it looks like camping hates him right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Nature

When Sonny had first broached the idea he'd thought that getting Will to agree would have been the hard part. As it turns out the idea of a night, completely alone with his boyfriend and removed from anyone who might disturb them was a wonderful idea and Will agreed without hesitation.

In hindsight he probably had romantic notions of shared sleeping bags and moonlit canvases. (Sonny did wonder how many chick flicks Will had seen while laid up in hospital.)

The reality turned out to be bugs, cramped space that wasn't cute or intimate, and Will jumping at every last noise, creak and cracked twig.

~~

"You are going to give yourself whiplash," Sonny laughed as he moved the last of the wood into the middle of the fire. "I don't think there are any wild creatures lurking in the woods by Salem."

"And that's the start of every news story about animal attacks," Will said reluctantly, "and most horror stories come to think of it."

"Is there anything I can do to try and get you to relax? Because wasn't the whole point of this night to get away from everything? No cell phones, no baby monitors, no computers. One night to ourselves, something we haven't had for too long."

"I know, I know," Will sighed and shuffled closer to Sonny. "You'll protect me, right?"

"What?"

"From the bear that's out there."

"Yes," Sonny sighed as he draped an arm around Will's shoulders. "I promise."

"Good. I have a daughter to look after don't you know."

"That's a coincidence, so do I."

Will pulled away sharply, a look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-- I know you love Ari, and you're just as much-- I'm really bad at this, aren't I? Can't get anything right."

"Hey, enough," Sonny said, pulling Will back in close. "I didn't take it that way, don't worry."

"You know I... when I'm talking to Ari about you? I do tell her, you know, that you're... if that's OK?"

"Is what OK?" Sonny teased.

"You know," Will laughed.

"Yeah, I do," Sonny said, kissing Will's temple.

"I want her to know who you are. Really know. It's just... Gabi and I call each other 'mommy' and 'daddy' in front of her and I think she's learning who we are. But you... I want you to be more than 'Sonny' to her, you know?"

"Will—"

"No, I mean it. You're important. To all of us."

Sonny knew there was nothing he could say so he just pressed his lips to Will's temple again and went back to watching the dying embers of the fire.

~~

"Was that—"

"Will," Sonny sighed as he all but flopped back onto his sleeping mat. "It was nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. Sounded like the opening to every episode of Supernatural that we have ever seen. Sounded like the start of every horror movie I bailed on after the first ten minutes because the idiots didn't bail when they heard noises in the middle of the night."

"We are not in some horror movie," Sonny muttered.

"How do you know that?" Will asked, his head snapping around at another faint rustle.

"Because those movies usually involve sex," Sonny said quietly, hoping that Will wouldn't hear.

He did. "Right before one, or both, of them gets killed. And I love you too much to risk you like that."

Sonny breathed in deeply and internally counted to ten. This was not how it was supposed to go.

~~

Soon nature settled around them and it wasn't long before Will was nuzzling at Sonny's jaw in that tell-tale kind of way that he always did when it was late and he was settled and he was more than a little interested.

"I thought you didn't want me becoming a horror movie statistic," Sonny laughed as he felt Will's hand slip over his stomach.

"You convinced me. Not going to happen."

"Are you sure about that?" Sonny teased. "You were right, it is a risk—"

He was cut off when Will all but climbed on top of him, pressing his lips against Sonny's neck. He shifted a little, finding space in the double bag for them to be comfortably.

"Camping was a great idea," Will muttered into Sonny's neck as he rolled over instinctively.

Right into the canvas of the tent.

~~

Thankfully there was no damage save a slightly bent tent peg, but the damage to Will's ego wasn't so easily fixed. After one look at his face Sonny, just took his hand and led him back into the tent.

"I hate camping," Will muttered. "Actually no, it hates me."

"I was maybe six, seven years old when I went camping for the first time," Sonny said. "I woke up in the middle of the night, crying for some reason I don't remember, and wasn't happy until they'd called my mom and she'd picked me up. Drove an hour out of town because I wasn't happy.

"Second time, I was twelve and it was a friend's birthday. We sat up half the night telling scary stories and I was so affected I didn't sleep a wink all night. I was practically vibrating over breakfast.

"Then there was this time in Europe when a storm broke and flooded the campsite. Took me best part of a week to dry out, and that was only because the owner's daughter had a bit of a crush on me and so invited me to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I've never hidden who I was or been ashamed of it by any stretch, but you have to understand that I was cold and wet and I probably could have gotten hypothermia and died."

"In which case I approve," Will laughed.

"My point is that it took a very long time before I could even look at a tent without my stomach turning over."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"...a little," Will admitted. "But I'm sure there's more you could do."

"Yeah?" Sonny asked, propping himself up on an elbow. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"One or two," Will grinned. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sonny whispered as he leant down for a kiss.

"One last thing," Will said, moving his head just enough to avoid Sonny.

"What?" Sonny pouted, still trying to get his kiss.

"The next time you want a night away, hotel room?"

"Deal," Sonny laughed, moving quickly before Will could move away a second time.


End file.
